The Baby Sister
by BarnBum89
Summary: Tristan's sister, Tamlyn, has come at the request of her brother. But she has no idea what is about to be asked of her.
1. Default Chapter

**I sadly own nothing except the figments of my imagination.**

* * *

"Tristan, your sister hasn't come to see us in almost 3 months. Why now?" Arthur asked of his trusted friend as they rode behind Bishop Germanius' carriage.

"I've asked it of her." he replied rather blandly.

"And why's that?" Bors added.

"Her twenty-first birthday will soon be here. Most girls that age are already married with 3 or 4 children. Being as our parents are gone, I'm priviledged with picking the imbecile she'll marry." Tristan said, almost sarcastically.

"And why wasn't she married earlier?" Lancelot asked of the tracker.

"I haven't stumbled across anybody I feel is priviledged enough to have her." He replied, smirking.

"You mean anybody she hasn't killed already." Gallahad managed to get out before he burst into laughter. THe other knights soon realized that she would kill anybody who attempted to suggest marriage, and soon they too, burst into laughter.

* * *

Tamlyn walked into the room and leaned against one side of a pillar to wait for her brother and the other knights. Soon after, they entered the room and sat at the round table, and Tamlyn still, stood leaning against the pillar.

"It's no use baby sister, I already know you're there." Tristan said plainly as Tamlyn walked out from her hiding place.

"I always hated playing hide and seek with you." she said back to her brother as stood back up to give her a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"Hello, Arthur." she said as she gave him a hug while he remained in his chair.

"Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Places." she told him through a smile.

She did the same for all of the knights and then came to Lancelot. She stood back as they both eyed each other.

"Do I really smell that bad?" he jokingly asked.

"Do you really want the truth?" Tamlyn asked as she hugged him.

"No, I really don't think I do." he replied to her.

"How's my Bear?" she asked him.

"He's in the barn. Alive." Lancelot told her.

"Well if he weren't, you wouldn't be either." she whispered loud enough into his ear for the other knights to hear.

"You always liked the horses better than us, didn't you?" asked Gallahad.

"Maybe, depends on which person and which horse you're comparing." she said through a smile.

"Now, I'm going to the barn before all of the "business" starts." she told all of them rather sarcastically.

She quietly left the room with Ace, her glossy, black Great Dane, who followed her everywhere.

* * *

"BEAR!" Tamlyn shouted as she entered the barn and threw her arms around the gorgeous, black stallion, who was standing tied, and already saddled.

"I saw you coming. Figured you'd be taking him out anyway" Jols said from behind her.

"Thank you, Jols." she told him as she untied the horse which she had dubbed Bear. She thought it much more appropriate than his former name of Bartholemew.

"Here I'll give you a..." was all Jols got out before he realized that Tamlyn was already atop the tallest horse that belonged to any of the knights.

"You never cease to amaze me." He told Tamlyn as she walked out of the barn.

* * *

"Couldn't resist could you?" Lancelot asked as Tamlyn trotted Bear into the barn.

"You know me too well." She replied smiling.

Lancelot caught her as she slid off of Bear. And he felt her slightly wavy, long, brown hair against his face as she turned and took hold of Bear. Lancelot stayed in the barn as Tamlyn untacked, brushed, and returned Bear to his stall. She then said hello to all of the other horses. She then walked back to Bear and her white mare, Jezebel, and slipped them both an apple.

"That wasn't very nice." Lancelot said to her as she walked back to where he was standing.

"They got apples because I like them more than you. Stop complaining." Tamlyn replied as she walked toward the other knights, who had already started drinking, and Lancelot wasn't far behind.

**There it is. First chapter of the first story. Now, GO! Review!**


	2. Who would it be then?

Tamlyn found her brother eating an apple while showing off his knife throwing skills. She saw that Lancelot had already found somebody to gamble with, and everybody was drinking.

"You know, Tristan, I'll bet you that you aren't the only one who can do that." Tamlyn said slyly as she leaned up against a beam.

"I know I'm not because I taught you." He replied to her, which brought a smile to both faces.

Tamlyn saw Bors pushing Vanora to sing, which she soon did. Her song brought a hypnotic trance over everybody, until somebody noticed Arthur and called him over. He then explained to them that even though they had just been declared free men, they had yet another task to complete for Rome. They had to retrieve a family from what would soon be Saxon inhabited areas. The knights left from the semicircle they had formed around Arthur quite upset. The last three standing where they had started were Arthur, Tristan, and Tamlyn.

"You know she's going with us even if we tell her not to." Arthur said to Tristan.

"I know she is. You wouldn't let us leave without you. Would you, Tamlyn?" he said, smiling, turning to his sister.

"I didn't come this far just to spend the afternoon with my big brother." she said as she headed off to the barn.

---------------

Tamlyn saw Gallahad had his white stallion tied and was quietly brushing him.

"Hey, Gorgeous George!" she said to the horse, who whinnied in return and started rubbing his head against her back.

"Itchy, are ya?" she said to the stallion who was, now, quite content.

"I take it you're going with us." Gallahad said quite skeptically over his horse's back.

"'Course I am. I can't let you all die, now, can I?" Tamlyn said to him, smiling.

"You're as stubborn as George." Gallahad replied to her sarcastic comment.

"You don't think I'm stubborn, do you Jezbel?" Tamlyn said as she walked toward her mare. Who shook her head back and forth as if to respond "no" to Gallahad's comment.

"You have some serious social issues. You hang around in the barn _way_ too much." Gallahad said through laughter.

"Well, I'm sorry if my attachment to things that I love offends you in any way." Tamlyn said to Gallahad in an extremely sarcastic manner. She then slipped Jezebel, Bear, and George an apple each as she headed off to sleep.

-------------------

"Good morning, Bear." Tamlyn said as she scratched the horse's ears, slightly brown from the sun, as she walked into the barn.

"Thank you, Jols." she said to the man as he handed her Jezebel.

"How are you on this fine morning Jezbel?" she asked the horse as they walked out of the barn to meet the others.

"Yeah, I know. _Those_ two are coming." Tamlyn said teasingly to her horse as Jezebel gave Bear and Lancelot a disgusted look.

"Well, somebody has to take care of the horses." Lancelot said, just as teasingly, as Tamlyn mounted Jezebel.

"Four legs are better than two." she said as she walked Jezebel over to Tristan, who was already mounted on his dappled grey stallion.

"How are you today, Adonis?" she asked as she scratched the stud's ear.

"You know, you really should find a _man_ you like as much as the animals." Tristan told her.

"Now, why would I want to go and do that?" Tamlyn asked of her big brother.

"Because you should have been married a long time ago. And being as our parents are no longer here, if you don't find somebody soon, I get to pick." Tristan told her firmly.

"Is that why you asked me to come?" Tamlyn said, starting to grow slightly angry with her brother.

"Exactly why I asked you." he told her.

"Well, if I don't find anybody who would you pick?" she asked further pushing the subject.

"That all depends." he stated.

"On what?" Tamlyn articulated.

"On who you don't kill." he said to her as they both laughed.

"Well, if I weren't going to kill anybody, who would it be." she questioned him.

"Somebody I could trust. I don't want you marrying the dirt of the earth. They'd also have to be somebody I know quite well that also knows you. Somebody I know won't endanger your carefree life. Somebody who won't take you away from what you love." Tristan said to her as they moved off toward the Honorius estate.

**Second chapter of the first story. GO ME! Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**


	3. He fancies you

They arrived safely at the Honorius estate within a day. When Arthur had told Marcus Honorius what was happening he refused to go, and agreed after Arthur said he'd drag him back if he had to. They then promptly started packing.

Arthur saw the village elder and walked over and asked why he was strung up. The people explained that he asked only for a little more food for everybody. Arthur cut him down and insisted that Marcus Honorius was not a man of God. Arthur then entered the dungeon-like chamber he had noticed earlier. When he resurfaced Tamlyn saw that he was carrying a woad, and Dagonet was carrying a small boy.

As soon as everything was ready, the caravan started moving east, away from the Saxons.

------

"Those were some fine persuasive skills you used back there Arthur." Tamlyn said to him as she slowed Jezebel down to meet pace with his matching white mare, Pandora.

"I always was a persuasive person." Arthur replied, smiling, just before he cantered his horse toward the front of the caravan.

"Do you think your ever pregnant horse needs a break from carrying you yet?" Tamlyn heard Lancelot ask from behind her.

"Are you saying she's going to have a big foal or she's carrying one?" she replied, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Lancelot, who was now even with her.

"You can think whichever you like." he told her as he pulled her onto Bear.

------

The caravan had stopped for the night a few hours later. Tamlyn had brushed the horses, and was tying corresponding horses to corresponding trees where the corresponding knights had thrown their belongings. She was walking past the fire the knights had gathered around on her way to tie Pandora.

"Couldn't you have chosen trees a little closer together, could you?" she asked the knights as she walked past.

"You shouldn't complain. It's probably why you have a thin figure." Lancelot said to her as he broke into a smile.

"Well, in a few months, you won't be allowed to gawk at it the way you do." she said teasingly.

"So, I've heard." Lancelot mumbled to himself as Tamlyn was walking off to tie Pandora.

------

"You missed quite the excitement." Bors said to Tamlyn as she returned to the caravan.

"Really? What did I miss?" she responded inquisitively.

"Well, while you and the love of your life were out for a morning ride, Guinevere killed Marcus Honorius because he threatened Lucan.

"Guinevere?" she said confused.

"The woad." Bors replied.

"And I take it Lucan is the boy?" she said to Bors for further confirmation.

"Yes." Bors said as he walked back to the tree where he had been sleeping to collect his things. Tamlyn walked with Bear back to Lancelot extremely slowly because they both knew he was waiting.

"Anytime would be nice." Lancelot said when Tamlyn and Bear were about fifteen feet away.

"You know he loves me more than you, so why do you even bother?" she asked him tauntingly.

"Because he's my horse, and just because you'd rather marry him than a man does not make him yours." he replied to her just as teasingly.

Tamlyn handed over Bear, and went back to get Jezebel. They would be leaving as soon as possible.

------

Tamlyn was riding silently beside Tristan in the rear of the caravan.

"You know he fancies you, don't you?" Tristan asked her.

"Who?" she replied to her brother confused.

"Lancelot." he said simply.

"How do you figure?" she said to her brother almost sarcastically.

"You weren't on that very same horse for more than an hour before you were riding in front of him." was all Tristan had to say before Tamlyn broke out into a smile.

------

"You fancy her don't you?" Bors asked of Lancelot at almost the same time Tristan and Tamlyn were speaking about the very same subject.

"Whom?" Lancelot asked Bors.

"You know who I'm talking about. I saw the way you looked at her this morning. So, don't act all innocent with me." Bors said almost threateningly as Lancelot started to smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Bors said reassuring himself.

"What are you going to do if I tell you that I am fond of Tamlyn?" Lancelot said to Bors.

"Well, I could tell Tristan, but then you'd end up dead for treating women like you do." Bors said tauntingly.

"You wouldn't." Lancelot told Bors.

**GO ME! YEAH! Three days Three chapters. Now, yet again, GO! and review.**

**midnytestar- **It's spelled Gallahad in a book I have, and in a book of horse names I also have. But, I did look on and it is spelled Galahad in the movie. Thanks for telling me!


	4. I won't let you

The caravan was still heading east when they came upon a large mass of ice. Arthur had everybody dismount and spread their weight out all over the ice. Halfway across, the knights realized that they would have to make a stand against the Saxons sooner instead of later. Guinevere volunteered her skills with a bow, and the rest of the caravan was leaving for the wall.

"You know you can't resist killing a few Saxons, so why are you trying to?" Tristan said to Tamlyn as she was leading Jezebel away.

"Well, if I remember correctly, somebody is trying to marry me off. And if I'm not mistaken, there's no man alive who would marry a corpse." she replied to her brother.

"If you're a corpse, I don't have to worry about finding that man." Tristan replied teasingly to his sister.

"Well, if you really need me to protect you, I suppose I could lend a hand." she said tauntingly to her brother as she took the bow from behind Jezebel's saddle.

------

They caught up to the caravan, Dagonet being carried by a dappled grey Percheron mare that Tamlyn owned. The caravan then passed through Hadrian's Wall. The knights received their papers. Arthur is called to the wall. He decides that he must fight the ever nearing Saxons.

------

The next day the rest of the knights are heading home. Tamlyn is riding in front of Lancelot on Bear, leading Jezebel beside them. Arthur is seen on the hill. The knights decide that they must join him.

"I won't let you go." Lancelot said to her.

"And why not?" she replied almost angrily to him.

"Because I can't!" he said sternly as he placed Tamlyn back on her mare. "Jols, keep her here." he said to the man on the ground as he rode toward a wagon in the back of the caravan.

"Tristan!" he heard his sister call to him, and he looked her way. She didn't need to say anything. He just nodded and rode off.

"She'll kill me if you die." Tristan said as he stopped his horse atop the hill next to Lancelot.

------

"Guinevere?" Tamlyn asked of the woad, and he pointed in the direction of the woad Arthur had saved.

"Guinevere." She said as she stopped beside the woad.

"Hmm?" was the reply.

"I need you to tell me where I can stay until this is over. It's been decided without me that I'm not going to be in on this." she told the girl.

"Sit in these trees with the archers. You'll have enough arrows to last you for quite a while. Tie your horse to a tree further back so she can't be seen." she told Tamlyn.

"Thank you." she told the woad.

"Tamlyn." Guinevere said as she was walking off.

"Yes?" she turned Jezebel to face Guinevere.

"It took a battle for him to realize how strong he feels about you. He loves you." The woad told her. She turned her horse around, still smiling, to go tie Jezebel, and climb a tree.

**Haven't written for 2 days because family from California is here. (I'm in PA.)**

**I've also really summarized the boring parts I couldn't come up with anything for. That way we can get to where I can write anything about anybody. :-P**


	5. Incredibly not fair!

Tamlyn had been in that tree for nearly the whole battle. She had stayed with the archers when the other woad warriors charged the Saxon army. She continued to take them out, a few at a time, until she noticed her brother fighting Cerdic, the leader of the Saxons. She knew she had to do something before it ended badly. Tamlyn knew she couldnt take Jezebel into battle for fear of both her and her foal. She glanced around and she saw Bear standing close enough to hear her whistle. He lifted his head and came galloping into the trees. Tamlyn grabbed her bow and a large supply of arrows. She also had daggers tucked inside most crevices of her clothing. She also had a sword that had the same distinct curve as Tristan's.

"Well, Bear, you ready to go back out there again?" she asked the horse, who nodded approvingly, as she mounted.

She only cantered the horse far enough into the mass of dead bodies to ensure that her arrow would hit its target. As soon as she saw her brother fall to his knees, Cerdic

had an arrow lodged in the back of his neck. A Saxon soldier saw this, and quickly made an unsuccessful run toward Tamlyn. He had also had an arrow bring him to his end. By this time, there were only a few Saxons left on the battlefield. Lancelot had killed Cynric, Cerdic's son, and escaped with only a rather nasty slash on his back.

Tamlyn let out another whistle when there were only about ten Saxons left, and Jezebel untied herself from the tree, and came cantering out of the woods.

"You ready to go get him?" she asked both horses, Jezebel nodding her head, and Bear snorting in approval.

"Alright then." Tamlyn said to herself just before she urged Bear into a canter, Jezebel following alongside them. Tamlyn pulled Bear back into a trot as she neared Lancelot. When she stopped the horses beside him, she quickly dismounted, and threw her arms around his neck.

"I thought you only showed affection to animals." he said jokingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Technically, yes. And I also technically did what you said. See you said you wouldn't let me go, and when you said that, you were in this general area." she said, knowing what he was about to ask her.

------

"Tamlyn." Tristan called down the hall after his sister.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Guinevere wanted to see you, and thank you." her brother said to her.

"Well, somebody has to make sure the family name continues." she said jokingly to her big brother as she walked toward Guinevere's room. When she arrived at the door, she knocked.

"Come in!" was Guinevere's reply.

Tamlyn pushed open the door to reveal Guinevere in a flowing white gown.

"I take it you said yes." she said raising an eyebrow at the dress.

"What's wrong with it?" Guinevere asked quite concerned about her dress.

"Get rid of the bows." Tamlyn said in disgust.

"I already plan on it." Guinevere replied as both the girls laughed.

------

"Lancelot!" Tristan called down the corridor. The other knight spun on his heel to face his friend, who had come within ten feet of him.

"You fancy my sister?" Tristan asked of his fellow knight.

"Why do you think that?" was his response to the question that had caught him off guard.

"First off, we covet the things we see everyday. Second, because Bors told me." was the response, and Tristan turned down the hall leaving Lancelot to ponder his thoughts.

------

"Well, now that that's been taken care of, I do believe somebody else needs to be married." Tristan said to Tamlyn as they walked through the main entrance.

"But there's this one tiny problem I have with that." Tamlyn said to her brother.

"And what might that be?" he asked her as they kept walking.

"Well, I don't quite know right now what it is, but I'll get back to you when I find out." she said jokingly to her brother.

"Very funny." Tristan said to his sister as they rounded a corner.

"Well, if I don't find anybody at all, and you'd have free pick of everybody, who would it be?" she said inquiringly to her brother.

"You really want to know?" he asked his sister as they continued walking down a corridor.

"Yes, I do. That way I know whether or not I should start to run for the hills." Tamlyn said to her brother.

"Well, Arthur and Bors are already spoken for, and Galahad and Gawain already have plans for what their future holds." Tristan said to his baby sister, whom he had now noticed had grown into a beautiful woman.

"That's incredibly not fair!" Tamlyn said, smiling at her brother.

"Why not?" Tristan said tauntingly.

"Because you know that that only leaves two people, one of which I can't marry!" she said to her brother's teasing.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Tamlyn heard Lancelot say as he was walking toward them.

"No! This is so atrociously not fair! You are so evil!" Tamlyn pointed to her brother as she walked away from him and Lancelot.

**Sorry, that took WAY too long to get around to writing. Chapter 6 is soon!**


	6. Who says I'm not?

"Tamlyn!" Tristan called down the corridor, catching up to his sister grabbing her arm to spin her around toward him.

"What on earth could you possibly want now!" she said angrily, fighting against his grip.

"Why do you protest it so much when you know that he wants you!" Tristan whispered coldly as Tamlyn broke free.

"If he wants me then he can ask me!" she shouted at him as she slammed the door to her room.

-----

"She's just being a woman," Tristan said to Lancelot, who had his hands in his head.

"But I should have asked her," he retorted.

"True."

"And now I'm going to have to 'win her back'" he said sarcastically as he walked out of the bar.

------

Lancelot wandered through the corridors, mauling over what to do about Tamlyn. He knew that for her to even consider marrying him would require a huge apology, and apologies just weren't his thing. It started to grow late, and he knew he wasn't going to see her again until morning, so he turned in for a restless night.

The next day, Lancelot stayed in bed for most of the morning. When he decided to get up, he avoided the places he knew she'd be, and he ended up in the bar rather early. In the early evening, Tamlyn came into the bar to meet with Tristan, and she never once looked toward Lancelot. After a few hours, Tamlyn had decided to go bathe, and then head off to sleep.

"You know, now would be the time for that apology." Galahad said to Lancelot, who replied with a scowl.

"I'm half-drunk, which wouldn't get me anywhere. I MIGHT go in an hour or two if I'm feeling at all sober."

-----

"It's been an hour and a half, are you feeling any better?" Vanora asked Lancelot, who had his head rested on the bar.

"Slightly."

"Well then get out of here! You said in an hour or two, which it has been, and you said if you were feeling at all sober, which you are!" Vanora exclaimed as he headed toward the door.

-----

Lancelot made his way through the darkened corridors. When he came to the door that lead to Tamlyn's room, he stopped for a moment and leaned against the door jam. After a moment or two, he knocked on the door, and heard her light footsteps. When she opened the door, she only opened it about a foot.

"I do NOT like you right now." she said to him as she started to close the door, which he stopped with his foot.

"Would you take a walk with me?"

"Why would I ever want to do that."

"Because you know you want to." he said with a grin.

"What I want and will do are two completely different things." she replied with a scowl.

"Alright then, you DON'T want to take a walk with me, but you ARE going to." he said as he took her by the wrist and pulled her out of her room.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked him impatiently as they walked down the hall.

"However long it takes for you to forgive me."

"We'll be walking forever in that case." she replied to him matter-of-factly.

"Are you honestly that stubborn? Why do you hate it so much? I didn't ask you myself because I didn't think you'd feel the same way!" Lancelot said as he started to raise his voice.

"You should have asked me, and I do feel the same way." she said to him coldy as she turned to walk back to her room. Lancelot seized both of her wrists as walked her backwards until her back found the wall.

"Don't keep running away from me." he said to her as he stared into her bright blue eyes.

"In order for me to run away, you'd actually have to be chasing me." she said to him angrily as she tried to wriggle away from him, and he kissed her passionately before pulling away to say "Who says I'm not?"


End file.
